Winning Her Back
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: Tony wants to win Ziva back. Even if it begins with small baby steps. Spoilerish. Rating has been changed to T due to depressing atmosphere of story. TIVA!
1. Method 1: Paris

It was that dreaded day again. The day Ray stopped by the office to take Ziva out on their date that usually occurred once every three months.

This particular day though, was different. Today Tony was going to begin on the long road of winning Ziva back. He needed her back. All to himself. As selfish as it sounded, he couldn't live without her. And he was living without her.

"Hello," Tony acknowledged Ray in a curt, smug tone.

"Hello," Ray replied cheerily, with a grin plastered on his face.

Tony's next question came out more cheerily than he expected, "You guys going on a date?"

"Yes Tony," Ziva replied, trying not to snap at him.

"Ziva and I went on date once y'know. It was in Paris," Tony smirked, standing up at his desk and approaching the elevator. With each word his voice got louder and louder, making sure everyone in earshot could hear, "_And_ the night before we shared a hotel room and a _bed,_"

Just before Tony entered the confined walls of the elevator, he turned around and sent a very obvious wink in the general direction of Ray and Ziva.


	2. Method 2: Apology

The little Paris stunt worked… somewhat well. Ray nearly lost his temper in the office, but Ziva managed to cool him down by assuring him that it was because of the lack of a couch, and they just _shared_ a bed. She also added she hadn't even met Ray at the time, but he was still fairly angry at the both of them either way.

Ziva, on the other hand, decided to ignore Tony at work for the next week unless absolutely necessary. She didn't even bring up the topic. The week after that however, Ziva began talking to him and it was like Tony hadn't said anything at all about Paris.

Tony decided he must apologize to Ziva. And the best way to do it was on a romantic mid-autumn walk through a popular DC park after work.

"Hey Ziva," Tony looked up at her from his desk, "Would you wanna come for a walk with me after work? There's this really great park and it has…"

He didn't even need to finish his sentence to get an answer, "Sure Tony. Just let me finish this paperwork first?"

He nodded and continued to play Bejeweled for the remainder of the hour until she was ready.

When she was ready, the two took Tony's car to the park Tony had suggested. The two began their romantic stroll through the park. Tony took a childish delight on stepping on every crunchy leaf in their path. Soon Ziva had joined in and it became a race to see who could step on the leaf first. At one point during the walk, they became bored with their game and just walked shoulder to should, hands touching but neither making the move to hold each others hand.

Because Ziva had a boyfriend.

About an hour into the walk, Tony stopped at a small vendor selling coffee and homemade donuts. He bought a donut for him and Ziva and ordered two coffees. Tony led her to the nearest park bench.

"Ziva…" he said softly after swallowing the last bite of donut, "Listen. I'm sorry about what I said in front of Ray a few weeks ago… It was immature and childish. I'm really sorry,"

She stared off in the distance, letting his words sink in for a moment before turning to face him. "Ray was really mad Tony! Why would you say something like that!"

He half shrugged and turned his focus to the leaf covered ground, "I… I… don't know…"

"If it is out of jealousy, then that is foolish. Are you jealous?"

His next word was angry. "No,"

"Good," was her last word before she stood up and walked away, leaving Tony sitting there alone.


	3. Method 3: Coffee and Dinner?

It had been two months since that embarrassing and failed apology from Tony. Two months, making it December. Christmastime was inching closer and closer, and Tony knew he'd have to make his next move soon if he wanted Ziva back.

Now it was a week before Christmas, and Tony was at a loss for how to get her back.

"Hey Ziva, CI-Ray coming into town for Christmas?"

"No, unfortunately he can't make it," Ziva said sadly, her head falling slightly at the thought.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear…" Tony answered back nicely, "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I have no plans," Ziva answered back with a huff. Her next words took Tony by surprise, "Would you want to come for coffee with me?"

Tony's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets, "When?"

"Right now,"

Tony took up the offer so quickly he was sure his answer was almost incoherent. Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Ziva sat inside a cozy cafe with a fireplace going and the snow falling gently outside.

"So," Ziva said, taking a sip of her coffee, "How have you been doing?"

"Good,"

It was a _lie_. He had been hurting so much over the past year. EJ was just a distraction. So he didn't have to see Ziva with someone else. It hurt him too much. He would lie awake at night, thinking of all the missed opportunities and tender moments where he had almost had her all to himself for a just a moment.

"Ray has not come into town for a few months. I really miss him," she confessed suddenly.

Another round of pain knotted through his stomach. _Lying cheater, _were the first words that passed through his brain. But love took over and he offered the most comforting words he could muster, "He's probably busy with work Ziva - he loves you, y'know."

"I know…"

The next few moments were spent in silence, except for the quiet noise of sipping their coffee.

"Tony. I want to apologize for what happened between you and me a couple months ago. I should have not left in such an angry mood,"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I should have never mentioned Paris. The past is the past,"

"Is it?"

Silence overcame them again. Tony placed his hands on the table and so did Ziva. For a moment their fingers brushed and their knuckles touched, but then the moment was over. Tony missed his chance again.

"Hey Ziva. Since you have nothing else to do without Ray in town, wanna go for dinner tonight with me?"

"Sure…" her answer was hesitant, but she agreed nonetheless.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight, okay?"

The devestating call came at six-thirty just as Tony was beginning to get dressed.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Tony!" Ziva's voice rung through the phone, "I can't go tonight. Sorry. Ray stopped in town for Christmas! Such a nice surprise!"

_Yeah, nice surprise, _"Oh! Great. Have fun!" he hung up without another word.

Tony threw the roses in the garbage, cancelled the reservations and crawled into bed for another lonely night.

Plan foiled again. Was he ever going to get her back? He couldn't lose hope, but just as things were beginning to go his way, Ray got in the way.

Why did he ever let her go?


	4. Method 4: Lost Hope

Christmas came and went, and so did the New Year. Tony spent both of them Ziva-less and alone.

He was losing hope more and more quickly as the days went past. Ray never actually came to DC anymore. It was a very strong long-distance relationship. And Tony hated it.

Hated everything. Hated himself more and more for not taking the chance he had so many times over the years. Now Ziva had moved on.

But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to drown it out, focus on other women, he couldn't. They just weren't good enough. Every woman he looked at had some flaw that made them unsuitable for him.

The only one good enough for him was Ziva, but of course she wasn't his.

Then, on that one fateful day, his last glimmer of hope disappeared right before his eyes. Those dreaded words came out of Ziva's mouth. The ones Tony never wanted to hear.

"Ray is moving to DC!"


	5. Method 5: A Short Return of Hope

It had been a couple weeks since Ray had made the move to DC. Though he still traveled quite a bit, he still managed to be home enough to steal Ziva away from the office now and then for a nice little date.

Tony had tried to act as happy as possible, but work just became work. He no longer smiled and had become serious. He made as little movie references as possible and referred to everyone as Agent followed by their respective last name. He even referred to Abby as "Miss. Sciuto," when answering her. He only spoke when required and did as he was told.

Gibbs was beginning to get worried, but he expressed no concern at all to anyone.

Ziva, however was beginning to become overcome with worry and she would fret about it at night before she fell asleep. Was something wrong in his life? Had his father passed on? Had he been brainwashed by aliens?

One morning, Tony was getting his morning coffee from a local cafe, when he bumped into Ray.

Ray was the first one to say anything, "Hello DiNozzo,"

"Hi," he answered back gruffly.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Sure,"

"Ziva is beginning to really worry about you. Is something wrong?"

Hope passed through him. _Ziva was actually worried about him._

Tony just shook his head. Ziva walked up behind Ray and embraced him in a hug. "Oh. Hello Tony. You look upset. Is something bothering you? You have been acting oddly for the past few weeks,"

Tony turned and walked away without answering.


	6. Method 6: Moving On

Tony had let his work become his life. Ziva no longer was his focus. Work was. It was his method of moving on.

Wake up, work, sleep, wake up, work, sleep. That was his life. Nothing more, nothing less. Even eating became less and less of a priority.

Meanwhile, Ziva became more and more concerned. She tried to coax Tony to go out for drinks with Ray and the team, but he refused every offer with a simple, "No thanks, Agent David. I appreciate the offer though,"

Gibbs had enough of it. Enough of the moping, humorless Tony. He cornered his Agent in the elevator one day and flicked the emergency stop button and shoved DiNozzo against the wall, "What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing sir," croaked Tony weakly.

"SIR?" Gibbs roared back in shock.

In his effort to hold his Agent against the wall, the emergency stop button had come loose, and the elevator brought them down to Abby's lab. Gibbs dropped his Agent immediately and brushed right passed him into the hallway.

Something was definitely up. Gibbs was determined to find out.

That night Gibbs attempted to get into Tony's apartment and talk to him, but he found him sleeping peacefully.

At 9 PM. Yeah, something was up. But DiNozzo wasn't gonna let it out that easily. He would just have to wait for his Agent to break. It would happen eventually.

And Gibbs had a hunch it had to do with Ziva.


	7. Method 7: The Worst Has Just Begun

One morning, Tony walked into work as usual. Dropped his bag, turned on his computer and addressed his co-workers like normal. "Hello Agent McGee. Good morning, Sir,"

He didn't acknowledge Ziva because for some odd reason she wasn't there. But she walked in moments later with the biggest grin on her face and her hands in the air. She was out of breath as she collapsed in her chair and threw down her purse.

"I need to tell you guys something! It's great news!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"It'll have to wait, Ziva." Gibbs said, "We got a dead marine. Gear up,"

She nodded sadly and proceeded with the workday. Tony began to dread hearing the great news. He didn't want to know. It probably involved Ray.

The workday was longer than expected, and Ziva had demanded everyone go to the local bar to tell them the good news. Tony couldn't back out. Gibbs threatened to drag him by his hair, so Tony went without a word.

The whole team sat huddled around the bar, waiting for Ziva to speak.

Ziva took in a deep breath and spoke, "RAY AND I ARE ENGAGED!"

"Congratulations," Tony stood up, left the bar and slammed the door on his way out. He ran out to his car and sped home.

He couldn't take anymore.

He knew that the worst had only just begun.


	8. Method 8: The Final Blow

The next morning at work, the team didn't respond to Tony's actions at the bar. Ziva showed no emotion and began to refer to Tony as "Agent DiNozzo," instead of Tony.

The teams banter stopped, and they actually worked like a normal team.

It was rather depressing, actually.

That's when Gibbs knew his whole team was going downhill. McGee just stayed out of their way and only worked on stuff for the computers. Abby no longer wore pigtails.

Tony just gave up on ever being happy again. His whole life had become consumed with grief and regret of losing Ziva.

He spent endless nights crying himself to sleep and showing up late to work. This was worse when Ziva was in Somalia. Tony no longer lived. He just was taking up space. Living because he couldn't end his life himself.

Then one morning, the final blow came.

Ziva sat down at her desk, looking grim as usual. The whole team had turned grim in the past few weeks. "I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow. I'm moving to Miami with Ray. I move next month."

That's when Tony knew his battle had been lost. He'd lost her. Permanently. Ray had won.

Perfect.

Ziva was going to live her happy life, and he was stuck here. Back to square one.

He stopped speaking to the team altogether and just stayed at home for a week, crying and sleeping. Mostly sleeping. Crying had become too painful.

But his decision had been made. He showered, dried his tears, fixed his hair, dressed in a nice suit and drove to Ziva's apartment. He didn't care if Ray was there.

He climbed the steps to the correct apartment, checked to make sure the door was unlocked and burst into the apartment,

"Ziva, I love you,"


	9. Method 9: Accidental I Love You

A/N - I'm on a writing/updating spree tonight. It's 1:30 AM AND NOTHING HURTS!

A woman shrieked. And as Tony viewed his surroundings clearly, he had found the wrong apartment. A short figure with white hair turned to face him. Her eyes were decorated in a deep shade of purple eye shadow, "Who are you?"

"Oh… uh… Tony… uh…. I'll…"

His sentence was interrupted, "Tony DINOZZO?" another voice shrieked from somewhere.

"Uh… yeah?"

"OHMYGOODNESS! YVONNEE!" yelled the one with the eyeshadow.

Suddenly two little women stood before him, clad in long flower dresses and flip flops.

"Oh… finally!" the one without the eye shadow breathed. "I'm Marleene. This is Yvonne. We own the apartments. How WONDERFUL!"

Yvonne interrupted her, "Ziva used to talk about you ALL the time last year. She totally had… what do you call it these days? Oh yes, a crush on you. Gushed about you constantly,"

Marleene finished the sentence, "Yes. But then she met this Ray person. He seems weird. Personally, I think there is something up with those ears of his… they are far too lar…"

Yvonne interrupted Marleene, "Why are you still standing here! Go tell her. Don't just wait around. Men, I tell you!"

With her final words, Marleene and Yvonne shoved Tony out the door, "Tell us how it goes dear! Apartment 101!" Yvonne called after him. "Best of luck!"

And with that, Tony approached apartment 101. He opened the door, rushed in and yelled once more.

"Ziva David, I love you."


	10. Method 10: Surprises

"Yeah, Ziva. I love you. I LOVE YOU. I've loved you since the first moment you walked into the NCIS building. It was love at first sight. I love you, Zee. I love you. You think I went to Somalia because I thought you were alive? No. I went because I wanted to get revenge. I love you. So before you go off and start a new life with Ray, I just want you to know I love you and I'll never forget you. I love you," by the end of his speech, Tony was out of breath. Ray had turned completely pale and Ziva looked concerned.

"Tony…" she whispered stepping closer to him, "Don't do this to me. Not now. Please,"

Ray was fuming, "Get out of here,"

"I suppose I will. I mean, after all I am just a brother to you, Ziva. That's all I ever was. Just a big brother," with that he turned and left the apartment.

There was a whole lot of yelling from Ziva after that, "BROTHER!" she screeched, "I HAVE NEVER SAID THAT! RAY! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM THAT? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU LYING ABOUT? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

There was a moment of silence and then Tony could hear a loud sobbing noise, "OHMYGOD! YOU ARE! YOU ARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER WENT BACK TO YOU. OH. MY. GOD!"

"ZIVA. I'M NOT!"

"YOU LIAR. YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE THOSE TEXTS FROM THAT BLONDE HAIRED ALYSSA GIRL? YEAH. I SAW THE PICTURES TOO. DON'T, RAY. DON'T. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"ZIVA. COME BACK!"

With that, Ziva ran right past Tony out of the building. He panicked for a moment, but as he approached the parking lot he saw Ziva sitting in his car. She was curled up in the passengers seat. He could hear Ray running behind him.

He had to act fast now. Quickly he sprinted to his car. He barreled into the drivers seat and locked the car doors just as Ray was exiting the apartment building. Tony knew Ray would be at the car in fifteen seconds.

"Ziva…" Tony whispered.

"Just… drive…" she sobbed. "Let's go away from here. I don't want to see him. Drive to Wyoming if you want. Just get me away from here,"

Tony didn't hesitate as he sped away, leaving Ray standing alone.

Alone and humiliated.

A/N - I'll admit. I teared up/cried a couple minutes after writing this. I fangirled about it. Tony just has so much love for Ziva my heart can't handle it and HOLD ME WHILE I CRY PLEASE!


	11. Method 11: Comfort

He drove, not knowing where he was going. He never intended it to turn out like this. He kept driving. He drove, and drove. He drove for an hour, and pulled over on a random street. Ziva fell straight into his arms. He sat there and she cried. No words were spoken. The silence was almost welcoming, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Ziva's sobs.

"Why…" Ziva whispered, "Why?"

"Because. He's not worthy of you,"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" she asks him through her tears.

He drives with her in his arms. When they reach the apartment, he carries her inside. He places her on his bed and tucks her in. He crawls in with her, and she lies there and cries. She stays awake for most of the night, thought sometimes alternating between sleep and crying.

He stays awake. Because she needs him.

He does it out of love.

He would do anything for her.


	12. Method 12: Being There For Her

The next morning when Ziva awoke, Tony was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you've been up all night," she begs softly.

"I have,"

She begins to cry softly again. But this time it's just tears as they lie in silence together. There is a soft knock at the door. Tony make a move to go answer it, but Ziva grips his arm. "What if it's Ray? Don't let him in please…"

"I wasn't even planning on it,"

He approaches the door, and as he uses the peephole, he realizes its Gibbs standing at the door. His face is creased with concern. Tony debates on wether to let him in or not. In the end, he doesn't.

He just wanders back to his bed. She looks up and asks, "Who is it?"

"Gibbs,"

"Let him in. I wanna talk to him," she gets out of bed and wanders to the door.

Tony doesn't hesitate for a moment. He opens the door and Gibbs walks right in. A group hug ensues for a short moment, but then Tony breaks free. Gibbs and Ziva still stand in the embrace.

Ziva lets out another quiet sob. "Ray came into the office this morning," Gibbs whispers into her ear.

She steps back, "I don't want to see him,"

"You won't need to, but for the time being he is searching for you like crazy. You know he's going to come here next, right? I already kicked him out of the office. He tried to follow me home,"

Ziva looks panicked for a moment, but she regains her composure, "We will not let him in then. Tony will not allow it,"

"I won't," he clarifies for her.

"I don't expect you to come into work today, but I expect you to show up tomorrow, okay? Take it easy. If anyone gives you any trouble, call me." he kisses Ziva on the top of her head and walks out.

"Any plans?" Tony asks her, shutting the door.

"Drive," she whispers back, "Just drive,"


	13. Method 13: Marleene and Yvonne

"Drive?" Tony asked, confused.

"Yeah. Drive. Like yesterday night. That was nice... just driving... I loved it,"

"Sure,"

"Great. I'll take three days off of what I have with my overtime and take a week of overtime pay,"

"I'll do the same," Tony agreed.

"But you need to pack. Hurry, pack."

"But Ziva - you need stuff too.. how will we get it? I mean with Ray having access to your apartment and..."

Ziva smiled and actually laughed, "Don't worry about it. I know two ladies who will cover for me. Their names are Marleene and..."

"Yvonne. Yeah, I know,"

She raised her eyebrows at him but proceeded to call the women. She had a five minute conversation on how to stall Ray, make his life miserable, make fun of him, and annoy him. She hung up. "Quick! Pack! Ray could be coming any moment!"

Tony didn't even hesitate for a second. He ran to his room and packed every article of clean clothes and underwear into his duffle bag. The two carried the bag into the trunk of the car and sped of to Ziva's aparment. They managed to race inside just in time.

Just after they had entered, Ray stepped a foot into the building. Marleene and Yvonne were already there.

"WHO ARE YOU!" boomed Yvonne, staring up at him.

"Yeah, who are you? Your face looks rather funny..." Marleene squeaked back.

"I'm Ray Cruz! I live here with Ziva!"

"Ray... Cruz?" Marleene snorted, "Dear God what kind of name is that? I've never heard of someone named this before,"

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain, Mar! You live here with Ziva. That's odd. Ziva isn't seeing anyone. You're quite creepy,"

"I agree. And now that I do think about it, his face has this rather funny, odd look to it,"

"I do have to agree too,"

"Hey!" he shouted, "I live here with Ziva! She works for NCIS."

Marleene faltered, "NCIS? What kinda place is that? Sounds like CSI, only worse."

Yvonne snorted and then spoke, "Our little angel Ziva.. she would never work for THOSE people. She owns that darling flower shop on 4th street. We really need to go buy some lilies from her one of these days,"

"If only she had a man to buy her some of her own flowers," sighed Marleene dreamily, as if remembering her own love life.

"Are you going to let me in? I LIVE HERE! I've been paying rent for the past few months,"

"Y'know..." Marleene huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "I think you should get out of here before we get the broom,"

"Oh! Leave that to me!" Yvonne shrieked, jumping up and skipping happily off to find a broom.

Ray was gone in an instant. Nothing was scarier than two little old ladies wielding broom sticks.

The two women laughed in their apartment for a good amount of time before they heard a knock on the door. Tony and Ziva were standing there, arm in arm.

"Oh!" Marleene shrieked, "You got her back. Oh how sweet... what a perfect happy ending..."

Ziva's cheeks flushed, and Yvonne noticed, "Oh relax. He's gone, Ziva. I really wish we could have hit him with that broom though... would have been fun, 'eh Marly?"

"It would have been quite satisfying, yes," she agreed. "Goodbye you two! Don't get up to too many shenanigans!"

Tony and Ziva just walked away quickly. "The broom?" Tony asked.

"Yes. They enjoy getting rid of people by threatening them with brooms,"

"Have they ever hit anyone?"

"Yes, once," Ziva thought, "They hit a young man who tried to kiss a young woman who lives just below me,"

Tony laughed as he put Ziva's bags in the car. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Let us go then,"

And with that, they drove off into the night.


	14. Method 14: Knowing

Gibbs knows _exactly_ what went happened on the three days off Tony and Ziva took driving. They'll never admit it, but he knows. He just does.

They walk in the office and set their bags down and continue on with work normally.

But something has changed.

The tension is no longer there. It's just popped. They still flirt and annoy each other, but Gibbs can sense a difference in the air.

Leroy is pretty sure everyone notices it, especially Ducky. He almost makes a move to talk about it in autopsy, but he closes his mouth as soon as Tony and Ziva enter the room. The conversation can wait.

Gibbs doesn't even make a comment when they leave together, but McGee does, "Where did you guys go for the past three days?"

"We took three days off to get over the stress. We didn't go anywhere," Tony calls back, clicking the button in the elevator.

McGee just shrugs at Gibbs and walks away.

AN - A hint for next chapter... it will be titled Method 15: A Wedding


	15. Method 15: A Wedding

It had been three months since Ziva had broken up with Ray. She'd moved in with Tony, claiming it was too much effort to search for a new apartment. As soon as they got things settled, Ziva wanted to move back into her old apartment. She really missed Yvonne and Marleene. Although she still had contact with them and talked at least twice a week - it was still an adjustment.

One evening, she was checking the mail at Tony's apartment as she had been the one designated to pick up the pizza that night. She saw there was a letter from Marleene and Yvonne. Pulling it out eagerly, she skipped the rest of the way to the apartment. She burst in and threw the pizza's on the counter.

"Tony!" she bounced around excitedly, "We have mail!"

"From who?" he asked, standing up from the couch.

"Yvonne and Marleene,"

"Oh. Nice! Open it,"

Ziva did so and read it aloud,

"_You are cordially invited to celebrate _

_the wedding of_

_Marleene Joanie Maybeth_

_Yvonne Annie Temple_

_On June the fifteenth_

_Twelve thirty at the Rose Gardens_

_followed by a reception at the Mainstreet Hotel,"_

Tony's reaction was initially shock, but it faded quickly to excitement, "Wow! They've got a lot of planning ahead of them,"

"They do indeed. We're both invited. I'll call them tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Why are they getting married so late, anyways?"

"They've been together since they were nearly twenty years old, Tony. They just keep putting it off because people didn't accept them for who they are. When they bought the apartment people were so accepting of them and highly encouraged them to get married. I guess they took the final step,"

"Lemme guess, the whole building is invited,"

"Tony," Ziva laughed, "They ARE the only people invited. We are their family. I must admit, I could afford something a little better, bigger - possibly. But because of them I stayed. That's why everyone in that building stays,"

"Oh," his brow creased together.

Tony couldn't wait for the wedding.

And most importantly, he couldn't wait to see Yvonne and Marleene again. The ones who helped him win Ziva back.


	16. Method 16: The Wedding

The wedding had sprung upon Tony and Ziva more quickly than they had originally expected. Ziva had begun to go crazy in effort searching for a dress.

Meanwhile, Ray had given up searching for her - in the fact that he had been shipped halfway around the world because of work. He had tried many, many times to get back to DC, but his Boss wouldn't let him. Anger was beginning to build among him and his Boss.

Ziva had dragged Tony along to search for a dress. They looked in store after store, mall after mall, and website after website. At one point Tony had become so infuriated he just about lost his temper in one of the stores, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUY IT?"

She crossed her arms, "Tony. It has to be perfect,"

"Ziva, _it's not your wedding,_"

"Just because it's not MY wedding, doesn't mean I can't dress up,"

He just rolled his eyes, "Which store next?"

"Le Chateau,"

"_Awesome,_"

"I promise this will be the last store for today,"

They had spent ten minutes in the store, and Ziva had already slung three dresses over her arm. She quickly danced into a change room and waltzed out in the first one. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

Tony grinned widely. He suddenly wasn't angry anymore. She looked gorgeous. The dress just reached her knee-caps and was a black and white dress. He didn't wait for her to ask his opinion, "You look amazing," he breathed.

"Really?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Stunning,"

She nodded and went back to change. She paid for the dress and the two left the store without a word.

The wedding day was here. The phone was ringing like crazy and Ziva was trying to sort out the wedding gift at the same time. People kept calling to talk to Ziva about the day and how excited they were, while Yvonne kept calling to make sure Ziva knew where to go and what time.

It was complete chaos. To make matters worse, they had both been up late the night before. Tony was pretty sure his blood had turned to complete coffee and sugar.

By the time they had reached the place where Yvonne and Marleene were to be married, he was almost positive he was going to fall asleep during the ceremony. Ziva, however seemed to be completely awake and she was super excited for the big day.

Vows were said, rings were exchanged, and a the couple kissed to seal the deal. There was a great deal of clapping and cheering.

The reception followed instantly afterwards just down the street. The couple had rented a small hall and hired a catering company.

The dancing and music was very lively and most people were dancing or lingering around tables talking. Tony and Ziva danced - but not together. Yvonne and Marleene would sit at their table, watching the guests, observing. Marleene spent a good amount of time watching Tony and Ziva.

She stood up and walked over to the DJ, "Can you please play Falling For You by Colbie Caillat please?"

"Sure," he answered, playing the song instantly.

Several of the single people sat down once the song had come on, but several couples got up and danced.

Tony and Ziva didn't. They just sat at their table, lost in conversation. Marleene approached the couple, "You two should dance! Yvonne and I are dancing to this one!"

Ziva looked up at Marleene, surprised. "What?"

"Yes! Dance!"

"Well…" Tony mumbled, "I don't know…"

"Please?" Marleene begged, forcing her body to fill her eyes with tears.

"Okay, fine." Ziva agreed, pulling Tony to the dancefloor.

"Oh… Yvonne….!" she exclaimed, scampering back to her table. "They are dancing together! Finally…. together!"

Yvonne nodded and pulled her attention to the dance floor. Tony and Ziva had perfect time to the music, they made it look so natural - so easy. They talked and laughed with each other, still lost in conversation.

At one point during the song, Tony leaned down slightly and whispered something. Yvonne wasn't amazing at reading lips, but what he said was unmistakable, "_You look beautiful,_"

A crimson colour flushed onto Ziva's face. She buried herself in Tony's shoulder for a few seconds but continued on.

When the song finally ended, Tony and Ziva left the dance floor.

Arm in arm.

Tony excused himself, and walked outside. Yvonne and Marleene got up instantly, and rushed outside.

"You two… honestly!" exclaimed Yvonne as she shoved Tony.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You two suck at lying," Marleene confirmed, sounding bitter but somehow confident.

"_What?_"

"Everyone knows you're together," Yvonne added.

"What? No!"

Marleene pursed her lips, "Why are you living together? Why hasn't Ziva moved back?"

"I… I don't know! Ask her!"

"Well… we already know you love her," Yvonne mused, "She obviously likes you. She has liked you before. There's no reason why you two shouldn't be together!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "We're just friends,"

The newly married couple laughed together before leaving Tony outside by himself. Ziva ran out a few minutes later, "Hey… umm… Tony. There's this song on. Come dance?"

Tony took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The song was blasting around the hall, and they didn't even pay attention to the song. Yvonne stood in a corner, smirking. She'd asked the DJ to play Just A Kiss this time. Marleene and Yvonne were waiting for them to break - to finally admit they were together. Several other guests at the party had noticed the couple and had begun to place bets wether or not they would kiss before the end of the night. Some people had bet over one hundred dollars. So the stakes were high, and the atmosphere was anxious.

Somehow, Tony and Ziva had missed the fact the song had ended and were just standing there while other couples danced gently around them.

Then it happened. He just leaned in and kissed her as if no one was watching. She didn't even seem surprised, she just kissed him back and stepped away.

The hall went into an instant frenzy. Marleene screamed, and several people clapped and cheered. One man stood up and yelled, "DAMNIT! I JUST LOST A HUNDRED DOLLARS TO YOU TWO! WHY COULDN'T YOU KISS LATER ON TONIGHT!" and stormed out in a huff while his girlfriend laughed.

Ziva turned red and walked right out of the hall. Tony stood, stunned and quickly made the decision to follow after her. He grabbed her around the waist, catching her by surprise.

"Tony!" she hissed, trying to pull away from his grip, "Why would you do such a foolish thing!"

"Foolish? I thought it only appropriate,"

"_Appropriate_? Tony!" she turned to face him. His grip around her still remained, "Not appropriate! People are not supposed to know about this. US!"

"Goodness woman. Relax. Were we supposed to hide it until suddenly you're sporting a ring and you just keep lying. '_Oh, it's for decoration…_' Ziva. It was bound to slip sometime,"

"Not like that!"

"Ziva," he laughed, "It was perfect. You should have seen the excitement on their faces. Yvonne's was priceless,"

"Tony! That is the other problem! This is not our wedding! This is Mar and Yvonne's!"

"I thought it was a nice touch," piped Marleene, approaching the couple. Ziva untangled herself from Tony instantly. He just rolled his eyes as he pulled her close again.

Ziva was the first to speak, "Marleene. I will be moving back in to my apartment. This time I will not be living alone," she grinned, looking up at Tony.

He just beamed down at her, "Nice!"

Marleene sighed and ran to go find Yvonne.


End file.
